Fantastic Four (Reboot)
Fantastic Four '''oder auch Fant4stic 'genannt ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Der Film ist Teil des neuen X-Men-Kanon und wird am 13. August 2015 in den deutschen Kinos starten. Der US-Start ist für den 7. August vorgesehen. Regie führt Josh Trank und produziert von Simon Kinberg. Der Film erzählt die Ursprungsgeschichte der Fantastic Four neu, und ist kein Nachfolger der alten Filme Fantastic Four und Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Ein Fortsetzung soll mit Fantastic Four 2 im Jahr 2017 starten Handlung The Fantastic Four ist eine zeitgemäße Neuschöpfung von Marvels ersten und langlebigsten Superheldenteam, die sich um vier junge Außenseiter, die sich in ein alternatives und gefährliches Universum teleportieren, das ihre körperliche Gestalt auf schockierende Weise verändert handelt. Nun, da ihre Leben unwiderruflich auf den Kopf gestellt sind, müssen sie als Team lernen, sich ihre beängstigenden neuen Fähigkeiten zunutze zu machen und zusammenzuarbeiten, um die Erde vor einem ehemaligen Freund, der zum Feind geworden ist, zu retten. Besetzung Videos THE FANTASTIC FOUR Teaser Trailer Deutsch German (HD)|Teaser Trailer Deutsch FANTASTIC FOUR Teaser Trailer 2015|Teaser Trailer Fantastic Four official trailer 2 US (2015) Marvel|Trailer 1 THE FANTASTIC FOUR Trailer 2 deutsch german HD Fantastic Four Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX-0 Fantastic Four Official HD Trailer 3 2015 Trivia ''(Achtung: Spoiler) *Simon Kinberg soll das Fantastic Four Universum mit dem von X-Men verknüpfen. * Michael B. Jordan war der Erste Schauspieler der gecastet wurde, er unterschireb für die Rolle der menschlichen Fackel. *Kate Mara und Emmy Rossum hatten bereits Testaufnamen für die Rolle der Unsichtbaren hinter sich. Kate Mara konnte die Rolle letztlich für sich gewinnen. *Die Dreharbeiten zu The Fantastic Four begannen am 21. April 2014 und endeten am 3. August 2014 *Toby Kebbell konnte sich beim Casting gegen Eddie Redmayne, Domhnall Gleeson, Jack Huston und Sam Riley durchsetzen. *Dr. Dooms Doom-Bots sollen ihn im Kampf gegen die Fantastic Four unterstützen. Diese sind exakte Kopien von Dr. Doom. *Im Film wird das Team sich erst nach ihrem eigenen Platz in der Welt suchen, also die Vier werden noch nicht in ihren Jobs stecken. *Tim Blake Nelson spielte bereits in Der unglaubliche Hulk mit. *Harvey Elder soll sich im Fantastic Four 2 zu dem Schurken Mole Man entwickeln. *Der Film wird nicht in 3D gedreht, dieses wird später nachkonvertiert. Der Film wird keine 3D Vorführung erhalten. Der Regisseur Josh Trank gab dazu folgenden Kommentar ab:'' "Ich möchte dem Publikum eine unverfälschte Filmerfahrung ermöglichen, was bedeutet, dass er in 2-D gezeigt wird, so wie wir ihn gedreht haben."'' *Kate Mara laß zur Vorbereitung auf ihre Rolle einige Fantastic Four Comics, später erfuhr sie erst das der Film nicht auf den Comics basieren würde. *Susan Storm wird in dem Film ein Adoptivkind sein. *In zwei Interviews mit The Daily Beast und Wonderwall ''gab Michael B. Jordan einige Infos zu den Anzügen der Fantastic Four, so gab er and das die Anzüge gut gelungen seien und das alle in Sicherheits- beziehungsweise Eindmmungsanzügen stecken werden. *Während eines Interviews mit der ''Huffington Post gab Miles Teller an, dass ihn die negativen Reaktionen über dass Reebot nicht beeinflussen würde. *Simon Kinberg gab bekannt warum bisher weder Poster noch ein Trailer oder sonstige Werbung zum Film erschienen seien. Der Grund sei ganz einfach, man wolle mit The Fantastic Four den best möglichsten Eindruck hinterlassen. *''Fox'' gab an dasss der Name von Dr. Doom schlichtweg nur noch Doom lauten werde und dieser im richtigen Leben den Namen Victor Domashev tragen werde. Außerdem werde man die Hintergrundgeschichte noch soweit verändern dass er im Film ein Hochinteligenter aber unsozialer Programmierer wird. Er werde auf Bloggingseiten unter dem Pseudonym "Doom" arbeiten. *Am 8. Januar 2015 gab Fox bekannt dass Marco Beltrami für die Musik zuständig sei. *Laut der Seite Projection Lis''t soll der Erste Trailer am 13. Februar 2015 zum US-Kinostart von Kingsman: The Secret Service erscheinen. *Laut Josh Trank soll der finale Schnitt des Films circa zwei Stunden und zwanzig Minuten gehen. *Der Film soll angeblich auf der Comicreihe ''Ultimate Fantastic Four basieren. *Am 22. Mai 2015 wurde der deutsche Kinostart des Film vom 6. August auf den 13. August 2015 verschoben. *Laut IMDb soll der Film 93. Minuten gehen. *In einem Interview dementierte Toby Kebbell die Gerüchte das Victor mit eigentlichen Namen Victor Domashev heißen werde. Ebenfalls dementierte er das er keinen Hacker oder dergleichen spielen werde. Bilder Setfotos Drehschluss.jpg|Kate Mara Twitt vom Abschluss der Dreharbeiten The Fantastic Four Setbild 1.jpg|Setbild 1 The Fantastic Four Setbild 2.jpg|Setbild 2 Bilder Empire Bilder Fantastic Four 1.jpg|Empire Bild 1 Empire Bilder Fantastic Four 2.jpg|Empire Bild 2 Empire Bilder Fantastic Four 3.jpg|Empire Bild 3 Empire Bilder Fantastic Four 4.jpg|Empire Bild 4 ff-reed-1_size_1000.jpg ff-reed-2_size_1000.jpg ff-sue-1_size_1000.jpg ff-johnny-1_size_1000.jpg The Fantastic Four Bild 1.jpg The Fantastic Four Bild 2.jpg The Fantastic Four Bild 3.jpg The Fantastic Four Bild 4.jpg|Entertainment Weekly Bild 1 The Fantastic Four Bild 5.jpg Fox Panel 2015.jpg|Comic Con 2015 Poster The Fantastic Four Teaser Poster.jpg The Fantastic Four deutsches Teaser Poster.jpg Fantastic four p size 600.jpg The Fantastic Four 2. deutsches Poster.jpg The Fantastic Four Poster 3.jpg The Fantastic Four 3. deutsches Poster.jpg Fant4stic Poster 4.jpg Fant4stic Charakterposter Mr. Fantastic.jpg Fant4stic Charakterposter Invisible Woman.jpg Fant4stic Charakterposter Human Torch.jpg Fant4stic deutsches Charakterposter Human Torch..jpg Fant4stic Charakterposter The Thing.jpg Charakterbanner Fant4stic.jpg Fant4stic Promobild.jpg Fant4stic Promobild 2.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Fantastic Four Kategorie:Stub